Kaioken Master
Through nothing more than sheer effort and dedication, you've managed to take the secrets that King Kai had bestowed upon you to a new height altogether. Kaioken is now like an old friend to you, and you have put its full mastery to its best use. Only characters who have taken the Kai Training Advanced Path and opted for the “Super Kaioken” Level 30 Ultimate Power may take this Epic Destiny as it is a pure focus of Kaioken. Path Features: Kaioken Efficiency (Level 31): All levels of Kaioken require 1 less Power Surge to activate. Your ki attack die falls by 1. Kaioken Extension (Level 35): All levels of Kaioken increase the duration by 1 turn. Your ki attack die falls by 1. Kaioken Power (Level 39): All levels of Kaioken have their PUB bonus increased by 1. Your ki attack die falls by 1. Kaioken Master Powers: Level 31 At-Will Powers: Kaioken Fist Bring the full might of your Kaioken to bear. At-Will ? Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One Creature Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 4P + Strength Damage Special: If you are in Kaioken, you deal additional damage equal to half your Strength. Crimson Rush Kaioken has made you faster than you ever were. At-Will ? Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One Creature Attack: Speed vs Reaction Hit: 4P + Speed Damage Special: You may shift up to 4 squares before this attack, and it may be used as part of a charge. Level 31 Encounter Powers: Dirty Combo Even with Kaioken, efficiency is key. Encounter ? Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One Creature Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 2P + Strength Damage. The target is immobilized until the end of your next turn. Make a second attack Secondary Target: Same as Primary. Secondary Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 3P + Strength Damage and the target is stunned until the end of your next turn. Modified Kiaiho By punching the air as hard as you can, you can send a message to your opponent. A painful one. Encounter ? Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Ranged 4 Target: One Creature Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 5P + Strength Damage. The opponent is pushed back (as if by a Knockback) a number of squares equal to your current PUB. Special: If they meet any solid objects, you are considered to have the Knockthrough Feat, even if you don't have it. If you do, they suffer one additional damage per die. Earth Throw The earth itself is not resistant to your newfound strength. Encounter ? Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Beam 6 Target: All Creatures in Beam Attack: Strength vs Fortitude Hit: 4P + Strength damage and targets are knocked Prone. Special: 4 Squares in a Blast 2 from you become Difficult Terrain. Level 34 Utility Powers: Return Shot Your fists are mightier than any ki attack. Encounter ? Martial, Unarmed Immediate Reaction Ranged Special Trigger: An enemy uses a ki attack with you as a target. Effect: Make a Strength attack roll. If it surpasses the original attack roll, it is sent back at the user with your new roll as the attack roll, at its original damage, plus your PUB. Kaioken Armor Your aura from Kaioken is dense enough to deflect nearly anything. Daily ? Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Personal Effect: Gain DR equal to your PUB for Tenacity rounds. You immediately end any negative effects that a save can end. Violent Awakening A rush of power from Kaioken revitalizes you when things get dire. Daily ? Martial, Unarmed, Powerup Immediate Reaction Personal Trigger: You become bloodied. Effect: You spend a Healing Surge, and your Power Surges are restored by 2. Level 36 Daily Powers: Scarlet Smash Blazing with your Kaioken, you charge into your opponents at full force. Daily ? Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Beam 10 Target: All Enemies in Range Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 6P + Strength damage, and all opponents struck are pushed back to the end of the beam. Special: You also shift to the end of the beam. If any opponents meet any solid objects, you are considered to have the Knockthrough Feat, even if you don't already have it. If you do, they suffer one additional damage per die. Miss: Half Damage, and no pushback. You still move. Crimson Vortex Your kaioken might is unparalleled, damaging everyone nearby with your power. Daily ? Martial, Unarmed, Powerup Fullround Action Burst 5 Target: All enemies in Range Attack: Tenacity+2 vs Reaction Hit: 6P + Tenacity Damage. Special: The damage from this attack adds your PUB twice instead of once. Level 40 Ultimate Power Kaioken Times 50! You have to pull out all the stops, even at the cost of your own life. Daily ? Powerup Fullround Action Personal Effect: You spend all remaining Power Surges, increasing your PUB by +10. This state lasts as long as you remain conscious. When it ends, you are Dying. Each round, you lose HP equal to your surge value as the power burns away at your life force. Special: You may use a Healing Surge as a Move Action each round while you remain in the state. This power is affected by Super Kaioken. Category:Legends Category:Destinies